marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ant Man
The Ant Man The Ant Man is a Live action TV show taking place in the community Universe, Earth 101420. It features two versions of Ant Man throughout the show's run and is overall well received for modernising the Ant Man character as well as making his weak rogues gallery more memorable. It also develops much of the supporting cast, who have remained unexplored for the last 30 years at least, until this series fleshed almost all major supporting characters out. Characters Characters. * Hank Pym/Ant Man I: '''The protagonist of the series and title hero/ future Avengers founder. Discovers shrinking powers that he names Pym Particles. Later serves a mentor to Scott Lang. * '''Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp: '''Girlfriend and later wife of Hank. Becomes his side-kick The Wasp when she gains shrinking powers too. Gains the ability to shrink at will without a suit. Eventually uses stark tech to fly and have repulsor blasters on her arms. * '''Scott Lang/Ant Man II: '''Villain to Hank but later reformed, becoming the second Ant Man to take Hank's mantle occasionally. * '''Victor Shade/Vision: '''The robotic creation of Ultron, he went with Hank when he left the Avengers. He is an occasional ally of team Ant, though he also spends time with fellow former Avengers, such as Iron Man and The Hulk. * '''Cassie Lang/Stature: '''Daughter of Scott. She has a rare terminal illness. Gains powers temporally and becomes Stature for one episode. * '''Bill Foster/Goliath: '''Hank's lab assistant who eventually takes up the mantle of Goliath as a part time . * '''Nina Tsiolkovsky: '''Best friend of Janet's. Turns out to be a HYDRA sleeper agent. * '''Maria Trovaya: '''Hank's Hungarian girlfriend. Killed in Episode one. '''Villains. * Darren Cross/Yellowjacket: 'Off of the success of the Ant Man film, Darren Cross's Yellowjacket persona makes it into the TV series, acting as a primary antagonist on the show. * '''Scientist Supreme: '''Leader of AIM. * '''Elihas Starr/Egghead: '''Genius philanthropist and villain to Ant-Man and Hank Pym. Former SHIELD scientist. Later organises the ATOMIC division. His personal anti-Ant Man squad. * '''ATOMIC: '''A super-powered team of villains put together by Egghead to stop the Ant Man and his Allies. The team consists of: Egghead (leader), Equinox, Whirlwind, Radioactive Man, Porcupine and Yellowjacket II. * '''Equinox: '''African American youth with both Pyro and Cryokenesis. Member of ATOMIC. * '''Jason Lorne Cragg/Voice: '''Mutant. Vocal manipulation artist and expert fighter. * '''David Cannon/Whirlwind: '''Mutant with the ability of super speed. member of ATOMIC * '''Chen Lu/Radioactive Man: '''A power plant worker who exposed himself to radioactive ions in order to gain powers. Member of ATOMIC. * '''Alexander Gentry/Porcupine: '''Master criminal with stolen Stark battle armour technology. * '''Nina Tsiolkovsky/Madame X: '''Hydra sleeper agent and turncoat. Former friend of Janet's. * '''Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket II: '''The second, unrelated Yellowjacket. Member of ATOMIC. * '''Antonio Rojo/El Toro: '''Hungarian extremist. Works with Madame X. * '''Midasbot: '''A killer HYDRA robot Hank accidental restarts. It goes rogue, siding itself loosely with ATOMIC. Serves as the basis for the Ultron Project. * '''Ulysses Klaw: 'HYDRA scientist with a passion for sound weaponry. Invades Wakanda for it's supply of Vibranium, introducing Black Panther. '''Cross-Over Characters. * T'Challa/Black Panther: 'T'Challa and Wakanda are introduced in a crossover episode designed to set up the story for black Panther. While T'Chaka is still king at this point, the episode features mostly T'Challa. * '''Danny Rand/Iron Fist: '''Features in S02E3, ''Hero for Hire. He is hired by Hank to track down Scott Lang. He has his own series. Story Season 1 Henry 'Hank' Pym and his girlfriend Maria Trovaya travel to Hungary to show off his idea for Pym Particles, a subatomic particle type that can alter the size of an object. He shows off the technology before the science hall is attacked by a Hungarian terrorist cell lead by the warlord El Toro. Hank's girlfriend is killed so he is forced to use the Pym Particles on himself to evade the terrorists. Stuck only 1cm tall Hank goes on a journey to return to his labs to make himself big again. He does so, but decides, seeing the attraction he caused, to destroy his Pym Particles. He recreates his Pym Particles after seeing how the city needs a hero after the disassembly of the Avengers, becoming Ant Man, a name he decided to use after experiencing being small for weeks. He fights crime, but eventually gains the attention of men like David Cross and the Egghead, as well as getting psychiatrist and future girlfriend Janet Van Dyne involved as The Wasp. The series ends with a dramatic fight between Hank, Janet, and Cross's Yellowjacket. With the end of the season, The Avengers Trilogy happens between season 1 and two, so a lot of plot development is done through the Avengers, including Hank building Ultron. Season 2 Season 2 sees Jan and Hank return from their time as avengers. Following both the Civil war and Hank's guilt over Ultron, the pair attempt to continue to fight crime while emotionally broken. Season 2 sees the origin of ATOMIC, an anti-Ant Man team created by Egghead. This season takes more of a team approach, with Hank's assistant Bill Foster becoming Goliath and reformed thief Scott Lang also taking up the ant man mantle. The main series villains are ATOMIC and Yellowjacket. This series also features an episode set in Wakanda, setting up a Black Panther series or film. Episodes Season 1- # '''The man in the Ant hill: # A Million Miles: # Double Cross: '''Hank reclaims his lost equipment from Cross industries. # '''Fire/Ice: '''Hank faces his first super-powered opponent, Equinox. # '''Ions: '''Hank faces off against The Radioactive man. ' # '''Egghead: '''Hank faces off against the rich businessman known as Egghead. He must fight both as Ant Man and Hank to beat him. # '''Wasp: '''After a freak accident, Janet van Dyne gains the ability to change he form at will. # '''AIM and Fire: '''Ant and Wasp face off against the organisation AIM to reclaim stolen Stark tech. # '''Yellowjacket: '''David Cross takes Hank into his own hands, becoming the villainous Yellowjacket. # '''The human Top: '''Hank and Jan face off against the mutant speedster Whirlwind. # '''Revenge: '''Hank and Jan come face to face with El Toro, the terrorist cell who killed Hank's girlfriend. # '''Robotica: '''Hank discovers and activates the psychopathic HYDRA robot Midasbot. # '''Red and Yellow: '''The explosive battle between Yellowjacket and Team Ant brings the series to an end. Season 2- # '''Broken Ties: '''A broken and drained Hank returns from his time as an Avenger, attempting to get back into crime fighting as he faces Whirlwind. He returns with the Vision, who leaves after the episode. # '''Conman: '''Master thief Scott Lang steals Hank's suit and begins stealing money as Ant Man. # '''Hero for Hire: '''Hank hires the talents of Danny Rand/The Iron Fist, to track down Scott. # '''Midas Touch: '''Hank is reminded of bitter memories of Ultron when the Midasbot returns for revenge.' ' # '''Goliath: '''Bill foster steps in when Hank and Jan are hypnotised by the voice. # ''X': Jan's friend Nina Tsiolkovsky awakes as a HYDRA sleeper agent, causing waves in the team. # '''Pass the Torch: '''Scott returns to take up the mantle to fight The Porcupine, a criminal with stolen Stark Technology. # '''Welcome to Wakanda: '''Ant Man and Vision follow HYDRA scientist Ulysses Klaw to Wakanda, the secretive and advanced African nation home to the Black Panther. Serves as a prequel to Black Panther. # '''ATOM: '''Egghead returns with Equinox and Whirlwind together. # '''Woman in Yellow: '''A second Yellowjacket arises, as well as Cassie Lang turning giant to help her father as Stature. # '''Darkness Rising: '''Porcupine, Yellowjacket and Radioactive man break out of Prison and cause a storm. # '''Ant Vs Atom: '''Team Ant-Man faces off against ATOMIC. '''The Vision returns for the final battle. # '''Endgame: '''AIM turns out to be working with ATOMIC. Ant Man I, II, Wasp, Vision and Goliath fend off against the combined forces in the season 2 finale. Category:Earth-101420 Category:Crossover Events Category:Community Category:Jaga 321